


Sleep And Stones

by ConnectingSmallDots



Series: Jagoras Fluff [2]
Category: Atlantis (UK TV)
Genre: Cuddles, Fluff, M/M, cavity inducing fluff, no seriously this is literally just fluff, tired!jason
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-15
Updated: 2013-10-15
Packaged: 2017-12-29 12:37:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1005540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConnectingSmallDots/pseuds/ConnectingSmallDots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason comes back very late and Pythagoras can't say no to his puppy eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleep And Stones

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts), [Aka Becca](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Aka+Becca).



"Jason!" Pythagoras yelps as Jason stumbles through the door and almost collapses. "Are you alright?" He leaps up and catches him before he hits the floor.  
"I'm fine, Pyth. Just tired." Jason brushes him off and takes a step forward before falling into Pythagoras again.  
"It is rather late, even Hercules is back. Where've you been?" Pythagoras shifts so he can help Jason and walks him to his bedroom.  
"Palace. Ariadne." Jason yawns and if he notices the smile fade from Pythagoras' face, he doesn't say so.  
"Oh. Of course." Pythagoras laughs but it sounds too bitter and he lowers Jason onto his bed. "Get some rest."  
Pythagoras reaches the door before Jason stops him.  
"Pyth?"  
"Jason?"  
Jason shuffles slightly and runs a hand through his hair, his entire body radiating his embarrassment.  
"Could you please- um- you know- stay?" He asks and Pythagoras has no chance to say no when Jason pulls his puppy eyes.  
"Alright. Let me tidy up and I'll be right back." Pythagoras slips out the room and both men sigh as the door closes. Pythagoras neatly folds his parchment, adjacents are being exceptionally annoying today, and blows out the candle. Outside, the moon is low in the sky and casts silver light into the room. Pythagoras smiles at the memory of when Jason tumbled through the canopy like the rays are now.  
"Jason?" He knocks on the door lightly and pushes it open. Jason is fast asleep on the floor, his chest-plate, shirt and boots tossed into a corner in a messy heap. His head is tilted down and his eyelids twitch in his dream. Pythagoras laughs quietly and tries to focus on anything other than Jason's chiselled upper half as he lifts Jason up onto the bed before sorting out his belongings; everything has to be tidy, it just does.  
"Pythagoras. Stop being such a neat freak." Jason mutters and sits up slowly, leaning back against the wall.  
"Sorry." Pythagoras apologises and Jason frowns slightly.  
"Come here, you idiot." He says gently and, this time, Pythagoras understands he's joking. Jason scoots over so Pythagoras can sit beside him and he does.  
"How's the triangles going?" Jason asks after a moment of silence and Pythagoras' face lights up as he explains what he's been doing all evening. Jason nods and laughs internally because he knows the answers before Pythagoras.  
"How was Ariadne?" Pythagoras asks and Jason shrugs.  
"She's alright. I mean, I spent half my time running away from guards so we only spent five minutes together-"  
Pythagoras smiles to himself, almost glad that Jason didn't spend too much time with the princess. As nice as she is, he wasn't going to lose Jason to her... Wait, what?  
"-oh and I found this." Jason picks something off the table and holds it out. It's a necklace with a stone shaped like a triangle; in the moonlight, it almost glows.  
"Oh gods. It's beautiful." Pythagoras stares in awe at the tiny rock and Jason is positive there are actual hearts in his eyes. In one swift movement, Jason lifts it up and puts it around Pythagoras' neck, his fingers brushing the young mans cheek slightly in the process. Pythagoras' eyes get even wider and he stares at Jason now.  
"Thank you!" He squeaks and wraps his arms around Jason, hugging him tightly. Jason hugs him back, chucking gently before yawning loudly. Pythagoras pulls back and frowns.  
"Alright, you need to sleep now. I'm not having you falling asleep in the middle of town tomorrow." Pythagoras instructs and Jason pulls a face.  
"Yes, Mother." He mocks but slides down and under the blankets. He rests his head against Pythagoras' knee and closes his eyes.  
"Jason. I can't sleep like this." Pythagoras laughs and Jason moves his head slightly so Pythagoras can lie down too. Jason cautiously wraps an arm around Pythagoras and pulls him closer, smiling when he is met with no resistance and a contented sigh.  
"Good night, Pythagoras." Jason says, their faces millimetres apart.  
"Sleep well, Jason."  
Both men sleep better than they have done in weeks.

**Author's Note:**

> I told you it was fluff.


End file.
